Sunrise
by twilight's light
Summary: Having finally gotten what she wanted....Edward and eternity with him, Bella finds that eternity is not as long as they thought it would be. My take on the fourth book.
1. Preface

A year. It wasn't long enough. Not anywhere even close to being eternity. But I guess it would have to do. It was all we got and it was all I was ever going to get.

I couldn't believe I had failed like this. Allowed this to happen. Some times knowing the future, knowing what was coming did nothing to actually prepare you for it happening. Alice had sworn we had more time. That it wasn't going to happen for another few months. But it turns out someone had been toying with us, toying with her.

I couldn't help but smile sadly as their faces flashed in my minds. Alice's bubbly personality, Emmett's quiet happiness and protectiveness, Jasper and his reserves never getting close but always being close enough. Rosalie, and her constant quiet support of everything Edward and I had done, well support after I learned why things had been so weird between us.

My heart broke as his face floated into my mind, his perfect beauty and never ending love. My love. I was meant to spent eternity with him. That was the whole point of the wedding. I gave him what he wanted and I got what I wanted – eternity with him.

Eternity wasn't as long as I thought it would be.

My head snapped up as the door at the far end of the room opened and _he_ stepped through. I never thought it was possible to hate someone so much. And yet a low growl came from within me as he smiled and stepped closer to me.

"Now, now Bella. There's no need for that. Its time."

I stopped growling, instead choosing to glare at him with everything I had. He turned and left the way he had entered. I followed slowly behind. _I'm sorry Edward. Please forgive me and know that I'll always love you._ Taking a deep breath I stepped through the door and out into my ending.


	2. Chapter 1

Silence rang out in the kitchen. I chewed my bottom lip as I gripped Edwards's hand tightly. His was blank, completely impassive as he stared at Charlie. I couldn't tell if he was reading Charlie's or merely just staring at the man. Then again I couldn't even tell if Charlie were still alive or if he had died right on the stop. He hadn't moved or spoke in the half hour since I told him of my decision to marry Edward. I had excepted screaming and yelling on his part. Demands that I never see Edward again. Instead I got this. A statue. Or well Charlie's impression of a statue. He was still breathing where as when Edward went statue he was completely still.

I shot a glance at Edward before releasing his hand and reaching out for Charlie.

"Dad?" I took his hand in mine, my eyes searching his face waiting for a response.

"Get out."

I blinked at the quiet hiss that had emitted from Charlie. It was soft that I was afraid I had imagined it that is until Edward rose at my side.

"Dad, no. Edward sit down."

"I said get out. Out of my house, out of our lives and away from my daughter." Charlie rose from his seat, his anger visible as he shook while staring at Edward.

"Dad, please. I don't want this to be any harder than it already is."

Edward stood there motionless staring calmly at Charlie.

"I can not do that."

It looked as if someone had slapped my father, recoil of shock causing him to stumble back away from us. I rose quickly moving towards him but a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Don't." I turned, bewildered, to stare at Edward.

"What?"

"Don't." he said quietly again. "His thoughts, I can't make them out. But they're not good. Stay back until he calms down some more." His words were barely above a whisper but in the silence of the kitchen I heard them loud and clear.

"Dad, please try to understand."

"Stop Isabella. Just stop. I have put up with your charades for long enough. Do you think me blind? That I can't see what's going on here?" He moved closer to us, his chest starting to rise and fall rapidly, a manic gleam appearing in his eyes. Unconsciously I took a step closer to Edward, who wrapped a firm arm around my waist.

"I can see what he's done to you Bells. Poisoned you. Made you believe his lies. I saw what happened the first time he left Bella. I refuse to allow that to happen again. You have a choice. For I refuse to take part in the masquerade any longer. I refuse to be here to pick up the pieces when he breaks you again."

My eyebrows furrowed as I tried to make sense of what he was saying.

"I-"

"Him or me Isabella. That is your choice. I will not support this recklessness. So that is your choice. Him or me."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open in shock. He couldn't mean it. He couldn't possibly. I knew he was going to take things badly, but I thought in the past few months that he started to accept Edward once more. Especially after letting me off of my grounding.

"Dad you can't, you don't seriously mean that."

"I've made my decision Bella, now its time to make yours. You marry him, you go along with his lies and I want nothing to do with you any longer. You'll be completely on your own."

I blinked as the tears welled up in my eyes. He was serious. He honestly expected me to choose between him and Edward. I felt like someone had kicked me in the gut as a cold feeling washed over me. I stood there staring at my father for a few more moments before turning and slowly making my way towards the stairs, Edwards calm presence a reassurance at my back.

"So be it Isabella. You have one hour to get your things out of my house."

I said nothing as I climbed the stairs slowly and pushed open the door to my room and headed inside. I sat numbly on the edge of my bed, not even taking notice of Edward kneeling in front of me. I couldn't believe he had done this to me. I had done nothing to deserve this from him. I had been a good daughter, even when he had been unreasonable I had been good to him. So what? I fell in love with someone who didn't approve of. I couldn't control the way my heart felt, no matter how hard I tried. I blinked once more the tears that had built up downstairs spilling over and sliding down my face.

I said nothing as Edward's arms wrapped tightly around me, pulling closer to his cold chest.

"Don't cry Bella. Please, I can't stand to see you hurting like this."

I said nothing as my hands fisted in his shirt, my tears soaking the light cotton. I was numb. I don't think there was anything Edward could have said or done that would have gotten through. It was as if my life were truly ending. My father had abandoned me, and all because of the person my heart choose.

Sniffling a few times I pulled away, his arms reluctant to let me go. Wiping my eyes I stood and turned towards my closest, shock waking me up as I found it standing open and empty.

"Alice. She was here while we were down stairs. Her visions…" Edwards voice trailed off as I turned round slowly taking in my room. It was as bare as it had been the day I first moved in, none of my stuff remained, not even the black bag that had held the stereo from my truck.

"Oh," was all I could manage to say as I stood in the middle of my room.

"Come on Bella, its time to go home."

"Home." That would echoed hollowly inside of me as stared at what had been my home for the past few years. I wrapped my arms tightly around Edwards's neck as he picked me up gently and leapt out my window, making his way quickly across the lawn towards his silver Volvo. In one swift motion he had the door opened and me inside buckled safely.

I sat there quietly, staring at the house as the engine revved quietly and he pulled away from the curb. The image in front of me blurred as more tears slipped down my face and we headed towards his home. It was a quiet ride, the scenery its normal blur as Edward spew through the town and across the open road, his cool hand a dead weight in mine as I lost myself in my thoughts.

"What are you thinking?" His soft words were like a roar as they broke the silence we had been in.

"I…why? Why would do this? Say those things to me? I turned my head to the side, my brown eyes searching his golden for what I didn't know but normally Edward had the answers, this time he didn't.

"I don't know. His thoughts were a jumble of things. I couldn't pick out just one thing. I'm sorry Bella. This was a bad idea."

I sat up straighter at that my eyes narrowing slightly.

"No. Do not start Edward. I made my decision long ago. I won't go back now. All I want is for us to be together. And if this is the way it has to be then I guess I'll just have to deal with it."

"Bella-"

"No Edward."

He sighed in frustration, his eyes returning to the road as I stubbornly crossed my arms and stared out the window.

It wasn't much longer before we pulled up in front of his house, his silver Volvo taking its rightful place between Alice's yellow Porsche and Rosalie's red BWM. Glumly I climbed out of the car, Edward's hand waiting for me in case I was to trip. I grinned lop sidedly at him as we made our way into the house. They were all there, their faces masks of pity and remorse.

I smiled sadly at them, Alice making to get up off of the couch but Jaspers hand on her shoulder stopped her. I let Edward lead me up the stairs and to his room, all the time the numbness that had started at my house crept further and further through my body.

It wasn't until the door clicked closed and his arms wrapped around me gently that I realized we were in his room in the middle of his useless bed. I blinked as his room came into focus, sitting up quickly as the new editions to his room stood out. My decrepit old computer sat on the desk next to his piano. My clothes hung in the closest next to his, my pictures and other things were spread through his room, blending in effortlessly with his things as if they were made to do just so.

"Bella?" He sat up, his hand taking mine as he watched me closely. "You don't like it?"

I turned towards, a small smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"No, it's not that. Its fine Edward."

"Then what?"

"I just-I never figured my stuff would blend with yours so well."

His brilliant grin lit up the room as he pulled me back against him.

"Never doubt that we were made for each other Bella."

"I don't. It's just weird. I never pictured all of my stuff with yours."

"Well get used to it. It's going to be like that for eternity."

I smiled at the word eternity. It was. Soon I would his not only by human laws but in the vampire world as well. I couldn't help the rush of nervous excitement that flowed through me, causing my heart to speed up a bit. I felt him smile as he pressed a kissed to the top of my head, as one of his hands settled over my heart.

"I love that sound."

"Edward…"

"I know. But it's comforting. I never, in all the years of my existence thought that something as simple as a human heart beat could make me this content and this happy."

I turned my head slightly so that I could stare at him.

"Your not-"

"No. I promised you Bella. And I will not go back on any more of my promises. Besides, I don't like you being so fragile. It'll be nice once your one of us to know that you won't break so easily."

My hear beat a little faster as he leaned in closer, his sweet breath ghosting across my lips. My eyes slipped closed as his cool lips touched mine, my heart rate picking up even more. And to think I will get to spend the rest of my existence kissing this man. I sighed as his kiss became a bit more urgent his arms tightening just a bit around me as one of my hands fisted in his hair.

"Excuse me." Edward groaned as he pulled away, a murderous glare shot towards Alice who stood in the doorway bouncing happily on her feet.

"Go away Alice."

"Sorry Edward. But there's lots of planning to be done and I need to borrow Bella." He growled softly as he pulled me closer to him. I smacked him playfully on the arm as I tried to wriggle free.

"Edward, let me go."

"No. I know what she has planned Bella. You go now and I won't see you again till tomorrow."

I glanced at Alice.

"What?"

"Well, you did mention brides maid dresses. How am I supposed to pick them out if you aren't there to give your approval?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to wriggle free once more but Edward wouldn't allow it.

"Edward."

"Hmm?" I couldn't help but groan softly as the lips on the back of my neck. He was playing hardball, not that I minded at all but there was the small matter of the audience in the door,

"Edward. I…would you please stop?"

His lips disappeared instantly, a frustrated sigh emitting from him.

"I don't know what your so worked up over Edward. In a month she'll belong completely to you and then you can do whatever you want to her for as long as you want. But for now we have to go."

His arms dropped to his side as I got up from the bed. I laughed softly as his reflection in the glass.

"Its ok Edward. You know what she says is true."

"So?"

I leaned forward my palm resting on his cheek. His golden eyes softened as he stared into mine.

"Go find Emmett or Carlise. I'm sure they could keep you company for a while."

As if summoned Emmett appeared in the door way next to Alice, his infectious grin spread across his face.

"Come Edward. There's a new grouping of grizzly bears up north. While they go and play dress up we can hunt."

Edward frowned for a bit but got up from the bed and moved towards the door slowly. Emmett rolled his eyes as he moved further into the room, grasping his brother's arm tightly.

"Come on. If we leave now we can be back before you even have time to miss her."

Edward shot me one last parting glance before he and Emmett disappeared, the sound of the front slamming echoing up the stairs.

Alice turned to face me, a brilliant smile spread across her face as she clapped her hands happily.

"Come on. Lots to do and so little time to do it in. And can I just say the dress you're going to pick out for me is absolutely gorgeous."

I rolled my eyes and followed her down the stairs.

"Alice what is the point of my going if you already know what your dress is going to look like?"

"Because, if you don't pick it out it won't be the same."

Sighing I just shook my head. Things with Alice would always be complicated but at least the were fun.

"So where are we going?"

"Olympia. Esme and Rosalie are going to meet us there."

"Brilliant." I mumbled as I climbed into her Porsche. Rosalie may have offered me an olive branch so to speak but things were still strained between us. I could only hope that they got better as time went on. After all I was here for the long haul and there was nothing she could do about it.


End file.
